


Working late

by Dandyfellow05



Category: Animal Crossing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Male mayor, Resetti x reader, Working Late, isabelle being a sweetheart as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandyfellow05/pseuds/Dandyfellow05
Summary: The mayor is working late, good thing Resetti is good at persuading
Relationships: More like reader x canon, oc x canon - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Working late

**Author's Note:**

> The new Animal Crossing game came out and my ass can’t play it so I made this instead xb
> 
> The mayor was supposed to be my mayor but I couldn’t fit it in nicely so if anyone else like Resetti like I do (for some reason xb) I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Wash ya hands peeps!💕

The bell at the top of the door chimed as Resetti walked into town hall on a late summer evening. It was after hours so Isabelle perked up from filing the last few folders to see the mole. She was confused at first but put on her regular smile and walked up to the front desk, “Good evening Mr.Resetti! What can I help you with tonight?”

Resetti smiled politely at the secretary, “Peppy as ever even when staying late eh?” He chuckled lightly, ”I’m here for the mayor.” He was right at the desk occasionally taking a glance behind Isabelle to see said mayor but had no luck with the stacks of books and papers piled mile high.

“Oh! The mayor is a bit tied up at the moment...” “That’s the problem,” Resetti sighed. 

Isabelle was a little unsure of what to do, on one hand, the mayor should have left 3 hours ago, she should have to but we don’t mention that, but on the other hand, the mayor told her not to bother him as he was behind on some paperwork for the most recent public work project. 

Quickly deciding the mayors well being is far more important Isabelle opened the gate into the office area, “But I might be able to squeeze you in.” They gave each other a knowing nod and Resetti headed over to the mayor while Isabelle went back to the small pile of folders she was organizing.

Soft mumbles could be heard in the dead silent office, the clock beingthe main contributor of noise. Isabelle tried not to be nosey and turned her full attention to the few folders she had left. 

A small ‘mwah’ sound could be heard followed a light chuckle then the old wheels on the mayor chair being pushed. 

Isabelle placed the last folder into place and closed the cabinet with a satisfied huff, she didn’t even notice that the mayor and Resetti had made their way to the door and were...holding hands? Isabelle was a little bit surprised but smiled as the mayor said goodbye, “You should head home soon too Isabelle, it’s getting very late,” the mayor mumbled out with a weak smile. 

“Just finished up, I’ll be leaving shortly! Have a good night mayor!” Isabelle chirped. The mayor smiled more and gave a “you too” back as he and Resetti left town hall and began to head home.

When they finally made it home both immediately kicked off their shoes and collapsed onto the bed left in the living room specifically for nights like this. 

They got under the covers and huddled close, “You need to stop working so late,” Resetti mumbled sleepily into the mayor's head. “It’s the easiest way to get you in my bed,” the mayor joked, snorting and nuzzling into Resettis chest even more. The mole chuckled, “Ah hush, get some sleep punk,” and so they did.


End file.
